Vinyl and Octavia
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Hey guys and welcome to the 10th yes 10th Fanfic from me and it's because of you guys. Anyway Vinyl Scratch comes back from tour and moves into a new house in Ponyville. Here she finds Love, Fear, Comfort, Loss and many more. You have to read it to understand. PS I don't own MLP FiM or it's characters which belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies and fans welcome to the 10th fanfic done by me. This one will feature Octavia and Vinyl Scratch I love these characters and who doesn** **'t** **. I have done research on both characters and will do my best to make this story great. I wanted to make the 10** **th** **fanfic special for you guys. Rated M for a reason.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

"Welcome to your new home Miss Scratch," said the real estate pony as she handed over the keys to the white unicorn. "Thanks a lot Kate I really appreciate you getting me a place in Ponyville it's good to be back home," said Vinyl Scratch. She had a light and dark blue mane and wore purple lensed glasses. Her cutie mark was a bridged eighth note.

Vinyl had at least managed to get her stuff delivered before she arrived after she payed for the house. Seeing how it was empty all the boxes and furniture she had were already inside. She just needed to unpack and start organising the place. She entered the house and sighed at the amount of boxes. She used her magic to turn on her sound system as her music began to play. She rocked her head to the beat as she began unpacking.

After about an hour she had unpacked her equipment for the studio, placed all her mugs, glasses and plates into the cupboards and placed her double bed into her bedroom and everything where it needed to be. The house she bought was well sized. It had; 1 bedroom 1 bathroom, 1 study, 1 studio area, and room for a lounge and dining area. Vinyl liked her house and she found that it felt like her home. She was exhausted from the move and thought she would at least lie down on the couch for a nap.

After a few hours of sleeping she awoke to her doorbell going off. She sat up and stretched saying, "I hope they have a good reason for waking me up." Vinyl was a pony that particularly enjoyed sleeping especially after work. She slept mostly during the day so she could be awake for the night jobs as a DJ. She opened the door and found Lyra Bon Bon, Minuette and Derpy. She smiles and says, "Hey you guys long time no see. Come on in." The four ponies enter the house.

They sit in the lounge and begin their visit. "So what have you four been getting up to since I left?" Vinyl asked. "Well Lyra and I are going steady," Bon Bon said. Vinyl smiled, "Well that's great you guys." Minuette spoke this time, "I've been selling crystals I find around Ponyville." "Nice I should maybe get one," said Vinyl. Derpy smiled and said, "I made muffins for ponies and sold them at the bake sale." Vinyl chuckled, "Oh Derpy you make excellent muffins." The five friends continued having their chat.

Vinyl got up and got some drinks for her friends. When she got back she found them chatting about somepony. "Who are you talking about?" she asked. Lyra smiled and said, "We were talking about our college days. Remember Vinyl? You were wild in the day." Vinyl chuckled and said, "Oh don't you worry I'm still very wild I just do it at night now that's all." They all laughed. Minuette asked, "So Vinyl have you met up with her yet?" Vinly looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Who?" she asked. "Octavia," Minuette replied. Vinyl was silent for a while and scratched the back of her neck. "Not really. I thought she left Ponyville after she graduated from college."

Minuette noticed the awkwardness in Vinyl's voice and said, "Well that's not entirely true. She did leave but only to go on tour. She came back years ago which was when you were in the middle of your tour." Vinyl bit her lip and said, "Well I didn't notice that she got back. Being a DJ keeps you up all night and helps get you free booze there's really no time to check up on friends long past." Vinyl turned her head and rested it on her hoof and looked at the wall. Lyra then said, "Oh wow look at the time looks like we gotta run."

Vinyl nodded and said, "Alright see you guys whenever." She continued to stare at the wall as they left. She got up and opened her bar fridge and opened a bottle of beer. She sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. She found that nothing was on TV and decided to go to her bedroom and began to run a bath. She took off her glasses and placed them on the bedside table. She climbed into the bath and drank the beer she brought from the bar fridge. She sat there with her head laid back thinking.

She began to wash herself. After she finished washing her mane she laid herself back and let her mind wander to the years she spent with Octavia as roommates in college she remembered when she first got to that room.

She arrived with her suitcase and entered the room. She found a gray earth pony playing the cello. When she first saw the gray pony she was amazed at her beauty. The mare stopped and said, "Hey you must be Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl smiled and said, "Yeah. I guess we're roommates." Octavia leaned her cello on it's stand and walked over to her. She extended her hoof and said, "I'm Octavia Melody. But you can call me Octavia." Vinyl shook the hoof of Octavia.

"So you play cello?" Vinyl asked. "Yeah as soon as I began playing it my parents encouraged me to continue it," replied Octavia. Vinyl was impressed with how well she played the cello that she actually liked the sound of it. "So what music do you like Vinyl?" Octavia asked. "Oh well I like hip hop in fact I actually make music off my laptop," said Vinyl. "May I hear it?" asked Octavia. Vinyl was shocked because very few ponies actually wanted to hear her work.

She flipped open her laptop and played a few tracks she made. "Wow Vinyl this is good work. Honestly you should be a DJ," said Octavia. Vinyl had never been complimented before on her music. "Hey wanna order pizza?" asked Octavia. Vinyl nodded smiling. Octavia got her phone and ordered the pizza. Vinyl placed her suitcase on her bed and pulled out some medication. Octavia walked over and asked, "What are those?" Vinyl replied, "Well they're anti-depressants, ADHD medication, sleeping pills, naltrexone, varenicline." Octavia was interested and asked, "So when did you get onto these meds?"

"Well I was diagnosed with ADHD in high school along with depression. The sleeping pills are recently new I got them a month ago and the naltrexone is to stop me from drinking and the varenicline is to stop me smoking," Vinyl replied. "You smoked?" Octavia asked. "Yeah not the best decision I made seeing how it became an addiction that made me broke and it even drove me to ask ponies for bits so I could buy a packet." Octavia looked at the other meds and said, "Well I used to be a drug addict."

Vinyl was amazed. She wouldn't have thought that this pony would be into drugs. "Really?" Vinyl asked. Octavia blushed slightly and said, "Yeah it was when my parents wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor or something like that." Vinyl saw Octavia as a pony she wouldn't think would even have drink an alcoholic cider let alone drugs. "If I may ask what drugs did you do?" Vinyl asked. "Cocaine, Heroine, Marijuana, Ketamine hell I even did speedballs," replied Octavia. Vinyl's eyes widened at all the drugs Octavia listed.

"How were you able to stop?" Vinyl asked. "I was in a coma after overdosing on a mixture of the speedball and the Herorine," replied Octavia. Vinyl looked at the gray mare and saw a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and hugged her. Octavia was somewhat stunned. She had never been hugged before in the way this unicorn did. She returned it. Vinyl wiped away the tears and said, "If you ever need somepony to talk to you can always come to me." Octavia smiled and said, "Thank you."

Vinyl opened her eyes and felt the bath was a bit cooler than before. She stood up and pulled the plug. She took her beer bottle and threw the rest of it down the drain. She dried off her mane and placed her glasses on her face. She went to her cupboard and pulled on a college jacket. It was black with white trimmings but it had one distinct feature to it. It had a purple treble clef on the back. Vinyl had it made in college so she would have something of Octavia. She remembered when she first saw the gray mare in high school.

Vinyl was in the music class making her remixes of famous songs. She was different back then. She wore her mane in a ponytail and didn't have her signature glasses yet. She did however have a white pilot scarf. While she was busy she saw the gray mare knock on the door. The teacher said, "Ah Miss Melody so glad you could join the club. Please choose a place and play your instrument." It was music club where you could do whatever you wanted as long as it was on an instrument. Vinyl continued making her remixes while the gray mare set up her cello and began playing.

Vinyl watched Octavia and saw how well she was able to play it. The thing that shocked her was the tears that rolled down the pony's cheeks. When the teacher asked her what was wrong Octavia had ran out of the class in tears. Vinyl went to look for her and found her crying by the stairs. She sat next to the pony and removed the scarf and wrapped it around Octavia's neck. "Here this should help you feel confident," she said as she wiped away the tears of the gray mare. Octavia smiled a bit and returned to the class.

Vinyl had heard that there was a new club that had opened up in Ponyville and decided to head over. She saw the neon sign and walked over to it. She entered the club and saw many ponies laughing, chatting, dancing and drinking. She looked over and saw that Pinkie Pie was the DJ. "Well well, long time no see," said a voice. Vinyl turned around and saw Rainbow Dash. "Hey Dash how's it going," replied Vinyl. She and Rainbow Dash had been tight in the past. "It's been long since we had that awesome night," said Rainbow Dash. Vinyl smirked and said, "Well depending on how drunk I am at the end of the night we can go back to my place and have some fun." Rainbow Dash winked and got her a drink. Vinyl drank it in one go.

"Wow Vinyl you can still do that after all these years," said Rainbow Dash amazed.

Vinyl remembered the sleep overs she, Rainbow Dash, Lyra and Minuette had. They were at college and they got wasted, high and banged each other. She smirked. "I bet you can't beat me in a game of drinking," Vinyl said. "You're on," replied Rainbow Dash. They walked over to the bar and Rainbow Dash asked, "What are the stakes?" Vinyl replied, "Whoever gets drunk first loses and the winner can bang them with a strap on." "Sweet. I hope you like being fucked," said Rainbow Dash.

They told Applejack about the challenge and she agreed to give them the drinks and be the judge. She laid out 50 After Shocks. "Alrighty then yall the first one to get drunk loses," said Applejack. "Go." Rainbow Dash and Vinyl both grabbed the glasses and took the shots and kept going. At shot 50 Vinyl was smiling while Rainbow Dash blinked a lot to look at her friend. Applejack got 50 more shots. Vinyl took down five for Rainbow Dash's three. Vinyl leaned back on the bar while Rainbow Dash struggled.

"Wow Vinyl I have never seen Dash struggle so much. How'd you do it?" asked Applejack. Vinyl smiled and grabbed one of the shots by Rainbow Dash and said, "When you're a DJ playing at many clubs with a lot of booze you know how to handle booze." She took the shot and smiled. "Hey do you have cigarettes?" asked Vinyl. Applejack shook her head and said, "Nah I don' do that. Ya can ask Pinkie I know she has some."

Vinyl nodded and said, "Thanks. If she doesn't have I'll check Dash's saddlebags." Vinyl got up and went over to Pinkie and asked for the cigarettes. She came back to the bar and lit a cigarette. She smoked it. She blew out the smoke and asked, "So how's Dash doing?" Applejack shook her head and said, "She's drunk." Rainbow Dash was swaying on the stool and was speaking gibberish. Vinyl smiled and said, "I'm gonna enjoy fucking her tonight." Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes. "But first I'm gonna take 50 more After Shocks," said Vinyl. Applejack gave her the After Shocks and sat back and watched.

After those 50 some stallions challenged her and she bet Rainbow Dash as the prize. "Are ya sure about that sugarcube?" Vinyl smirked and said, "Don't worry AJ I have a high alcohol tolerance." She was right every stallion who challenged her failed. Vinyl stretched and put Rainbow Dash on her back and said, "Thanks AJ for the booze and thanks for watching this one for me." She placed a whole lot of bits on the counter and left. She bumped a pony and said, "Shit I'm sorry…" she looked and saw a gray mare with purple eyes. She looked at the cutie mark and saw the purple treble clef.

Vinyl continued on her way. She walked all the way to her house and entered and placed Rainbow Dash on the bed. She got out the other cigarette and smoked it outside. She shook her head and said, "I can't believe that was Octavia." She finished the cigatrette and snuffed it out and threw it into the outside bin. She came back to the bedroom and found Rainbow Dash in a seductive position and smirking. "You won," she said.

Vinyl smiled and grabbed the strap on and put Rainbow Dash on her back. She entered the Pegasus hard and pounded her long into the night. When she grew tired Rainbow Dash would wear the starp on and pound Vinyl for hours.

At about 3am both were panting and laying next to each other. Rainbow Dash smiled, "We should get back together." Vinyl awoke the next morning cuddling with Rainbow Dash. She kissed the Pegasus' head. Rainbow Dash looked up and said, "Last night was fun." Vinyl smiled, "Trust me I've also worked in strip clubs so I know a thing or two about banging mares. Many walk in there to get laid by lesbians."

Rainbow Dash rolled the two over so she was on top and smirked. "Well I wish I could've been there that night," she said. Vinyl kissed her and Rainbow Dash moved lower and began to eat Vinyl out. "Whoa you also know a thing or two about sex," said Vinyl between moans. Rainbow Dash came back and kissed her.

Rainbow Dash got up and stretched. Vinyl began a shower and began to wash away the smell of smoke, booze and sex. Rainbow Dash brushed her teeth. She never got hungover but she could get drunk. "I need to know Vinyl how in Equestria were you able to drink 50 After Shocks without getting drunk?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Please Rainbow Dash I had more than that I had about 350 last night," replied Vinyl. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at hearing the number. "No way," said Rainbow Dash. "Ask AJ," Vinyl Replied.

Vinyl stepped out of the shower and said, "You can crash here when you feel like it. After all you are my marefriend now." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Don't be surprised if I move in with you." Vinyl chuckled and went to her fridge. She pulled out some bread and toasted it.

Rainbow Dash poured some coffee into a mug and sat down on the couch. Vinyl's toast popped up and she ate it with some apple. She went into her studio, put on her headphones and began her music. She nodded her head to the beat and continued to work. She looked at her phone and saw that there was a text. She unlocked her phone and went to her messages. She read, _"Hey Vinyl. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up at the cafe later today. I was thinking about 2pm because I'll be done with my work by then. Hope to see you there. Octavia."_ Vinyl looked at the name and froze. Octavia.

She knew she wasn't seeing things when she bumped into her at the club last night. She replied, _"2pm it is see you there."_ She finished up her work and saw that it was 1:30pm. She saw that Rainbow Dash was watching TV. "Hey Dash I'm just heading off to the cafe to meet up with an old friend," she said. "Alright see you later," said Rainbow Dash without taking her eyes off of the TV.

Vinyl left her house and walked towards the cafe. She arrived and chose a table seeing how Octavia wasn't there yet. She sat at one of the tables outside and began to play on her phone while she waited. She looked up and saw Octavia at the entrance of the cafe. She bit her lip and waved at Octavia who saw her and walked over. Vinyl stood up and breathed deeply. Octavia hugged her, "It's wonderful to see you again Vinyl." Vinyl's heart began to beat very quickly. She hugged Octavia back. They sat down again. "So what have you been up to?" asked the gray mare. Vinyl cleared her throat and said, "Well I just bought a house here in Ponyville and my tour ended about a few months ago." Octavia smiled and said, "That's great that you went on tour Vinyl and that you're back."

Vinyl's throat was dry and very tight. "Would you like something?" Vinyl blinked and saw Octavia was looking at her with question. Vinyl saw a waitress and she asked, "Would you like something?" Vinyl nodded and said, "Strawberry smoothie." The waitress scribbled on her notepad and left. "Are you okay Vinyl?" asked Vinyl. "Yeah of course totally fine," said Vinyl in a very dry voice. Octavia looked at her.

Vinyl's heart began pumping again. Octavia was here right in front of her and she was scared out of her mind. "Come on Vinyl you're usually a chatterbox," said Octavia. Vinyl tried to speak but her throat felt like sandpaper. "What's wrong Vinyl?" asked Octavia. Vinyl swallowed hard and said, "You were at the nightclub last night." Octavia smiled shyly and said, "I just needed some fun after my busy week." Vinyl wanted to run. Why is Octavia so scary right now?

Octavia reached over and took off Vinyl's glasses. She placed them onto the table and said, "You have gorgeous eyes Vinyl." Vinyl felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She blushed. Octavia chuckled, "Vinyl you're blushing." Vinyl felt the heat on her cheeks. She turned away from Octavia. "You don't have to be ashamed Vinyl," said Octavia. The drinks arrived and Vinyl drank the smoothie in 30 seconds flat. She didn't have any food. Octavia always had a poise about her.

Vinyl watched Octavia eat her salad with such grace and beauty. Vinyl felt a feeling that she felt only earlier this morning. When Rainbow Dash moved to her lower body. She could feel it slowly run down her legs. Vinyl looked at Octavia's lips and and licked her own. "Want some?" Vinyl snapped out of her trance and saw Octavia looking up at her. "Salad? Want some?" she asked. "Yeah thanks," said Vinyl levitating a fork over to the salad and picking out some and moved it into her mouth.

It was a good salad but Vinyl also wanted some of Octavia. "So when did your magic aura turn gray?" asked Octavia. Vinyl looked at the fork and said, "Shit!" Octavia was taken by surprise and said, "I've gotta go. Ummm. Here." She threw a small bag of bits and said, "Thanks for inviting me out. I had fun and that should cover everything."

Before Octavia could say anything Vinyl bolted. Vinyl had sprinted back to her house and flew open the door and slammed it with her body. She was panting unbelievably fast. Rainbow Dash and Twilight were staring at her. "Are you alright Vinyl?" asked Rainbow Dash. Vinyl nodded. "You seemed to be in quite a rush just now," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Rainbow Dash mind if I speak with Twilight for a second?" asked Vinyl. "Of course not Vinyl," replied Rainbow Dash. Vinyl took Twilight into the study and closed the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Twilight. Vinyl breathed and asked, "What does it mean when your magic aura changes colour?" Twilight replied, "Well it's one of two things. It's either changing because the colour runs through the family or it's because of a pony." "A pony?" asled Vinyl worried. "Normally if the unicorn has a romantic attraction to another the aura's colour changes into the colour of that pony they are attracted to," replied Twilight. Vinyl bit her lip and said, "Thanks for explaining this to me Twilight."

"Always happy to help a friend," said Twilight. "Can you do me a favour Twilight?" asked Vinyl. "Sure." "Please don't tell Dash."

 **A/N: Well here it is my 10** **th** **fanfic and this was possible because of all of you readers who have just been simply awesome especially my fans and followers. Especially those who have been with me from the begining and those who are still following I appreaciate every comment no matter what it is cuz they help me to be a better writer. I didn't update much because of school but hopefully this year will be different and hopefully I'll get more out soon. Hope you guys really enjoy this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fellow fans welcome to the second chapter of Vinyl and Octavia. Hope you are enjoying this fanfic. If you are new to my profile follow, like, favourite me do all those wonderful things. R &R Enjoy ; )**

"Wait why shouldn't I tell her?" asked Twilight. Vinyl bit her lip and said, "The aura isn't cyan like her." Twilight swallowed hard and asked, "Then who is it?" Vinyl breathed and said, "It's Octavia." Twilight stayed silent. After what seemed like forever she replied, "Vinyl you must make the choice on who to be with." Vinyl kept quiet as she opened the study door.

Vinyl and Twilight came out of the study and sat down at the table. Rainbow Dash had made some ice tea. Rainbow Dash and Twilight had their chat while Vinyl tried to block out her feelings for Octavia. She couldn't stop thinking about her or the aura. Soon though the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Vinyl.

She got up and went to the front door. She opened it and froze. It was Octavia looking at her. "May I come in?" asked Octavia. Vinyl stepped aside and Octavia walked past her. _"I love you."_ Vinyl looked at Octavia in urgency wondering if she heard her. "I love your home," said Octavia. Vinyl breathed. _"What was that?"_ asked Vinyl in her head. _"You love Octavia that's what you heard. You heard yourself admit it."_ Vinyl hung her head and walked into the lounge and said, "Hope you two don't mind an unexpected visitor."

Vinyl stepped aside and Octavia walked into the lounge. Twilight coughed into her ice tea. "Whoa take it easy there Twilight," said Rainbow Dash patting her back. "Would you like some ice tea?" asked Rainbow Dash. Octavia nodded and sat on the cushion next to Twilight on the couch. Vinyl sat on her chair and sipped at her ice tea.

"So how long have you known Vinyl?" asked Twilight. Octavia smiled and said, "Well we were in the same school together for a few years. We then met up again at college and that's when we officially became friends." Vinyl's throat was tight and very dry despite drinking two glasses of ice tea. "So anypony special in your life Octavia?" asked Rainbow Dash pouring herself some more ice tea. "Oh well no not for a long time. There was a stallion I did go out with but it didn't work out. I came back to Ponyville to settle down," said Octavia.

Vinyl really didn't want to be here right now. She was going insane at seeing her marefriend and the pony she loved in the same room together. Vinyl felt uncomfortable and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said quickly. She then left to her bathroom. She breathed rapidly and held herself. She began to cry. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to disappear. She came out and rushed to the other bathroom in the house. She hoped that if she could get the house to sell quickly she could move to Manehatten and have a reason to break up with Dash.

She panted. She sat on the toilet and tried to calm herself. Suddenly another pony came in and closed the door. Vinyl looked up and saw Octavia. "Oh shit I'm sorry Vinyl," said Octavia. Vinyl backed up and slipped and then blacked out. She shot straight up and groaned. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital.

She looked and saw Octavia. She began to freak out again. "Vinyl relax it's me," said Octavia. Vinyl panted. "Why am I here," she asked.

"You slipped and hit your neck on the corner of your sink," said Octavia. Vinyl could feel that she was in a neck brace. "I'm so sorry Vinyl that this happened," said Octavia. Vinyl only stared at the mane of Octavia. It looked so beautiful and she could see it was conditioned. "I didn't know you were in there at all. Rainbow Dash told me that you were in the bathroom by your bedroom," said Octavia.

"Why did you come," asked Vinyl struggling to speak because her throat was so dry. Octavia looked up and pulled out purple lensed glasses. "You left these at the cafe and I decided to bring them back," replied Octavia. "How did you know where I lived?" asked Vinyl with her dry voice. Octavia looked at her again and said, "I asked Lyra."

Vinyl looked at Octavia the whole time she was placing the glasses on the bedside table. Octavia straightened up and said, "I can visit you if you want." Vinyl's head told her _"No No No don't say yes."_ Her heart however, which became the words she actually said, "I'd like that." Octavia smiled and hugged her. Vinyl's heart began to race again.

As Octavia began to retract Vinyl put a hoof around the back of her neck. Their eyes meeting each other. Vinyl could feel Octavia's soft warm breath escaping her lips. Vinyl licked her lips very slightly but found herself moving upwards and Octavia down. Vinyl's eyes closed and the next thing she felt was nothing. She opened her eyes and found that Octavia was gone. She sat up and looked around. She saw her glasses on the table next to her hospital bed.

Soon though Rainbow Dash came in with her saddlebags. "Hey sleepy head," said Rainbow Dash. "Dash?" asked Vinyl. Rainbow Dash came over and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Vinyl shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Was Octavia here?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "She came in for a few hours and sat here blaming herself for the accident." "What happened?" asked Vinyl.

Rainbow Dashed replied, "Well you were in the bathroom when you slipped on a bar of soap and hit your neck on the sink." Vinyl then realised that what she and Octavia did was no more than a dream. "You've been out for three days. Twilight and I have been worried about you," said Rainbow Dash. Vinyl couldn't move much. "The doctor said that you'll be in a wheelchair for about a month," said Rainbow Dash.

"How long will I be in this hospital?" asked Vinyl. "A week," said Rainbow Dash. "Oh for fuck sake," said Vinyl. She groaned in pain and said, "Get out." "What?" asked Rainbow Dash. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" yelled Vinyl. She picked up the vase to her right and threw it at Rainbow Dash who quickly ran out.

Vinyl laid back and breathed with difficulty. "Nurse!" she called. Nurse Redheart came in and asked, "What is it Miss Scratch?" "Is there morphine for my pain?" asked Vinyl. Nurse Redheart came in with a morphine regulator and put a drip into her left forehoof and a button to control the dosage. Vinyl pressed the button and felt better.

Vinyl awoke from another dream and saw Octavia sleeping in the chair next to the bed. "Oc…Octavia?" asked Vinyl with a dry and cracked voice. Octavia looked up and had tears in her eyes. Vinyl looked at her and pressed the button for her morphine. "What are you doing here?" she asked

Octavia looked at her with red eyes which was proof she had been crying. "I needed to know you were alright," she said. Vinyl used her right hoof to make the bed sit her up. She winced at the pain. She tapped the button more. Vinyl was somewhat happy to see Octavia there. She chased away Rainbow Dash but Octavia was the mare she loved.

"C…c…come…here," said Vinyl. Octavia wiped the tears away and walked over. Vinyl stroked her cheek and smiled softly. "Don't blame yourself Tavi." Octavia looked at her and smiled with tears in her eyes, "It's been so long since you called me Tavi." Vinyl chuckled and coughed. She coughed with pain and pushed the regulator button. "This is always the worst part about being in hospital," said Vinyl.

Octavia held her hoof. "I'm sorry that this happened Vinyl," said Octavia. Vinyl chuckled slightly and said, "Don't worry about it. If anything I'm a tough bitch to kill." Octavia giggled. "That's true." "Remember when I tried to kill myself by hanging myself from the balcony of our dorm?" asked Vinyl. Octavia nodded, "Yes and I found you hanging."

Vinyl sighed and laid her head back. "It's been so long since then," she said. Octavia nodded. "It's also been so long since we met." Vinyl sighed and said, "I'll be in a wheelchair for a month Tavi. How am I supposed to work from a chair?" Octavia frowned and said, "That's a shame." Vinyl laid her head back and sighed.

After an hour Octavia left. Vinyl sighed and pushed the morphine button. She was in unbelievable pain. Half the time her neck brace irritated her. Unfortunately the nurses had placed special clamps on the neck brace so she couldn't take it off. Vinyl also found that she was bored all the time. She was also very desperate for sex.

The hospital didn't allow for any sexual activity at all unless you are a sperm donor. She definitely missed Rainbow Dash and their sexcapades. She would even have a stallion take her if it meant pleasing her desire. Soon though a week went by and she was released from the hospital. She still had the neck brace and was in a wheelchair.

Applejack was the one who brought her home. "Sorry tha' Rainbow ain't here ta do this. She's currently in Cloudsdale. Somethin' about The Wonderbolts holdin' a race and the winner gets an exclusive VIP pass to all their shows," explained Applejack. Vinyl sighed and said, "Sounds like Dash."

Applejack opened the door and asked, "What do ya mean sugarcube?" "This is why we broke up in the first place. She was never there for me. I give her exlusive VIP tickets to our favourite band and then bails on me. Because of those fucking Wonderbolts," explained Vinyl.

Applejack wheeled Vinyl into the lounge and said, "Well I hope ya know how ta take care of yerself. I'll see if Rarity can help ya out while yer in this wheelchair." "Thanks AJ I appreciate it. If she says no ask Octavia," said Vinyl. "Will do sugarcube." Vinyl wheeled her way to the kitchen and saw a note on a jug of apple cider. She picked it up and read, _"Hey Vinyl. Sorry I'm not able to be there when you get home. I'm in Cloudsdale to win a race for The Wonderbolts. Love Ya. Dash."_ Vinyl grabbed the jug and threw it against the wall.

She wheeled herself to her room, sat on her bed and pulled out a vibrator. She placed it in herself and turned the setting to maximum pleasure. She moaned as it pleasured her. She really wanted to do it again and now Rainbow Dash wasn't there. She orgasmed all over the toy and her hoof. She panted and licked up her juices.

"I wonder what Tavi would taste like?" she asked. She licked up the juices and rubbed herself with her hoof. She moaned again. "Fuck you Rainbow Dash for making me do this to myself. You need to be here to do this and eat me out. Bitch!" She orgasmed again on the last word. She sucked her hoof. "I want more," said Vinyl.

She got onto her wheelchair and wheeled herself to the bathroom and began to run herself a bath. While she was waiting for it, she wheeled herself into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and ate it. She wheeled herself into the lounge and heard the doorbell. She wheeled over and opened the door.

She saw a white unicorn with a purple mane and blue eyes. She had three diamonds as her cutie mark. "Vinyl darling Applejack told me you might need help," said Rarity. "Just come in," said Vinyl in a very dry voice. "You sound like you need some tea for your throat. Luckily I brought some chai tea," said Rarity. Vinyl saw why Applejack asked Rarity to come.

Rarity began making the tea while Vinyl wheeled herself to the bathroom. She turned off the water with her magic and saw the gray aura. She sighed and tried to lift herself into the bath but to no avail. "I need help," she called. Rarity came in and said, "Right let's get you into this bath." Rarity lifted Vinyl and placed her into the bath.

"Can you help me with this damn neck brace?" asked Vinyl. "But of course darling," said Rarity. Rarity undid the straps on the neck brace and placed it on the counter. Vinyl bathed herself for the most part except her neck. "Rarity please do my neck I need it clean but it needs to be gentle," said Vinyl. "I agree you and Rainbow Dash are sometimes ruffians," said Rarity gently washing Vinyl's neck.

Vinyl sat patiently and when Rarity was finished she dried herself and got into the wheelchair again. Rarity was in the kitchen pouring the chai tea. Vinyl wheeled herself towards the lounge and sat on the couch. Rarity came in with the tea and poured Vinyl a cup.

Vinyl took a sip and felt her throat feel better. "Thank you Rarity," she said. Rarity smiled and said, "It was a great pleasure darling." Vinyl looked down at her tea and sniffed. "What's wrong Vinyl," asked Rarity. Vinyl looked up and said, "I'm confused." "What about darling," asked Rarity. "My heart," replied Vinyl. Rarity placed a hoof on her shoulder and said, "Tell me all about it."

Vinyl began from her high school days to the concerts, the nightclub, the aura and the dream she had in the hospital. "Well it seems to me that you genuinely love Miss Octavia Melody and care for her dearly. Your heart is screaming for her and your brain is holding you back because of Rainbow Dash and you feel guilty for leaving her. However, I believe you must follow your heart because it is yearning for Octavia therefore you yearn for her." Vinyl smiled with tears flowing down her cheeks. Rarity hugged her and Vinyl whispered, "Thank you."

Rarity gathered up her saddlebags and left. Vinyl wheeled herself to her room and picked up her phone. She looked for Octavia's number and texted her, _"Hey Tavi. I'm finally out of hospital feels good to be at home. During that time I found that I also want to settle down. I would like to meet up again."_ She sent the text to Octavia. She waited for a reply and got onto her bed and laid back. Soon she heard the beeping of her phone. It was a text from Octavia. _"That's great to hear Vinyl. I'm so glad you are out of hospital. I would like to meet up again but I know it would be a pain for you to get to the cafe so I'll come over to you. I'll come over by 10am."_

Vinyl smiled and laughed with joy. "I can't wait to see you again Tavi," she said but then suddenly gasped. "But what if she doesn't feel the same? Will she accept my love? Shit! I haven't thought this through! Dammit Vinyl you never think things through." She didn't get any sleep. Mainly because her dreams kept torturing her with Octavia rejecting her and the pain of her neck.

The sun rose and Vinyl felt like she was hit by a train. She wheeled herself to the bathroom and used the toilet. She also brushed her teeth and began to run a bath. She climbed in and washed herself. She climbed out and wheeled herself to the kitchen and prepared everything to make breakfast. She thought that Octavia might like some breakfast.

At 10am the doorbell rang. Vinyl wheeled over to the door and opened it and saw her. The gray mare with purple eyes and a dark gray mane and a purple treble clef cutie mark. She wheeled to the side to allow Octavia entrance. "I'm glad to see you out of the hospital Vinyl. I was so worried about you," said Octavia. Vinyl stared at her flank the whole time and started to blush slightly. Octavia turned around and Vinyl quickly closed the door.

"Let me help you with that," said Octavia gripping the handles of the wheelchair. "Where to Miss Scratch," said Octavia in a manner that made Vinyl blush. "The kitchen I planned on making breakfast," said Vinyl. Octavia smiled and pushed the wheel chair into the kitchen. "I'll help you with that," said Octavia smiling.

Octavia and Vinyl got started on breakfast. Octavia grilled some vegetables and spices while Vinyl mixed a pancake batter and threw sugar and cinnamon into the mix. She made the pancakes while Octavia set the table and pulled out some orange juice and made a salad. Vinyl mixed the vegetables with the pancakes and placed six each on the two plates.

They sat down at the table and began breakfast. "Wow Vinyl this is really good," said Octavia eating a pancake. "It's a recipe I made up so I use it often," replied Vinyl. She looked at Octavia's poise and grace and overall beauty. "Are you okay," asked Octavia. Vinyl shook her head slightly and said, "Yeah just spaced out for a sec." She continued eating. After they were finished Octavia put the dishes into the sink and wheeled Vinyl to the lounge. They both sat on the couch.

"Aren't you working today," asked Vinyl "Nah I booked off today so I could visit," replied Octavia. Vinyl blushed slightly. "Vinyl you're looking red," said Octavia giggling. Vinyl blushed even more knowing that Octavia can now see her blushing.

Octavia giggled.

Vinyl groaned in pain. "Are you alright," asked Octavia. Vinyl nodded and said, "It's just the neck again." Octavia stretched and asked, "May I lay down?" Vinyl nodded and tried to get off the couch but she felt Octavia's hoof on her right front leg. "I can lay with you," she said. Vinyl laid back on the couch and Octavia rested her head on Vinyl's chest.

Vinyl's heart began to race again. Never in her wildest dreams she would ever see Octavia lay on her chest. Vinyl lifted Octavia's chin and looked into her eyes. Octavia looked back as well. Vinyl started to lean forward and slowly closed her eyes. Octavia began to do the same. Vinyl pressed her lips against Octavia's and she could feel this was no dream. Suddenly the kiss was broken. Vinyl opened her eyes and saw Octavia sitting up and shying away from her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," said Octavia. She got up and went to the door. "Tavi wait," called Vinyl who tried to get up but fell over because she was unstable. She heard the door open and then close. Vinyl looked up with tears in her eyes and began to sob. "Come back…I love you," she said as her tears fell to the floor.

 **A/N: So there's the second chapter sorry for not updating sooner but I just haven't had the time to update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more frequently now that I'll be having time on my hands. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **; )**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: Chapter 3 has arrived. Look Prelims have been hectic and I haven't been doing much to stimulate my creative mind. I noticed a drop in readers on my stories and I guess it is a result of not updating in a while. Anyways if you need to catch up on the story go and read chapter 1 and 2. I can wait. You up to speed? Good let's go!****

Vinyl stared at the door with tears streaming down her cheeks now. She tried to stand again but fell over and she cried. Vinyl just laid there for hours. She then crawled over to her wheelchair. She lifted herself into the chair and sat there in silence. She looked at the door and sighed, "She's not coming back." She then wheeled herself to her bathroom and locked the door.

She then took out a razor blade. She tied a strap to her left hoof and waited for the veins to pop up. After about 3 minutes the veins had risen. Vinyl took the blade and began to slice vertically. The blood from the veins immediately flowed from the cut. Vinyl repeated this action twenty times. Her entire leg below the strap was red with blood. Vinyl removed the strap and began to feel dizzy. She smiled and said, "Goodbye." Then there was darkness.

Vinyl awoke in a hospital bed. However, this was a different one. She looked around and saw straps tying her to a bed and saw that the cuts she had made were stitched up. She saw a doctor enter. She had a blonde mane and tail. She had green eyes and her cutiemark was a pen and notepad. "I see you're awake Miss Scratch," she said.

Vinyl looked at her and asked, "Where am I?" The doctor looked at her and said, "You're in The Happy Hooves Mental Hospital." Vinyl groaned and said, "Not again." The doctor pulled up her seat next to the bed and said, "You were in the normal hospital and they sewed you up then they brought you here for a psychological analysis," said the doctor. "How in Equestria did I get here," Vinyl asked. The doctor looked up and said, "A gray mare with a purple treble clef cutiemark."

Vinyl began to feel tears forming and asked, "Octavia?" The doctor shrugged and said, "She didn't give us her name but she told us who you are." Vinyl sighed. "Miss Scratch the reason you are here is because she cares about you," said the doctor. Vinyl nodded. Vinyl was in the hospital for a total of three weeks.

"Why did I do that," she said. Lyra was sitting on the couch and said, "Stop worrying about it Tavi." Octavia was pacing about the room. "My parents are coming in a few weeks and I'm fooling around with a mare." Lyra got up and slapped Octavia. "Ow. Why did you slap me," Octavia asked. "Because you need to chill," Lyra replied. "It still hurts," said Octavia extending her bottom lip holding her cheek.

"Why are you afraid of a kiss," Lyra asked. Octavia sighed and said, "My parents aren't like yours or Bon Bon's. Mine expect me to be engaged to a stallion at this moment. They would freak out if they found out that I like mares." Lyra nodded and said, "Ah I see what's going on here…" "You do?" replied Octavia. Lyra nodded and said, "It's not that you are afraid of your parents. It's that you are afraid of what they'd think of Vinyl." Octavia looked at her and said, "It's not Vinyl it's mares in general. My mother and father are both highly regarded in Canterlot and they made it clear that I should be a standard to others."

Lyra sighed and said, "You are frazzled over a kiss. So what?" Octavia groaned in frustration and said, "It's not just a kiss. It felt like it meant something. I've dated many stallions and everytime I kissed one it never felt right. That kiss with Vinyl felt like fireworks going off in my chest." Lyra clicked immediately and said, "You love her." Octavia looked and her and shook her head, "No…no…no no no no no no no no. I don't love her…I…I…I gotta go." Octavia bolted out of Lyra's house who sighed.

Octavia ran. She didn't care where to but she ran. Tears began to form in her eyes. She just couldn't accept what Lyra said. She stopped and looked at the horizon where the sun had begun to set. She looked at Ponyville and saw that it looked absolutely beautiful at this time of day especially at this spot where she stood. She needed to show Vinyl this beautiful view. She tried calling but there was no answer.

She sighed and said, "Looks like I'm gonna have to see her." She walked to the house. She arrived and knocked but there was no reply. She knocked again but still no answer. She then opened the door and called Vinyl's name a few times before finding herself at her room. She saw that the door to the bathroom was locked and she began knocking. Soon she began to try and break the door down suspecting the worst.

"Vinyl! Open up! Please!," she yelled. She turned around and began to kick the door which refused to budge. She trotted to the other side of the room and spun round, after dashing to the door, put all she had into a full buck. The door broke open from the lock and Octavia gasped at the sight. She saw the blood pooling by Vinyl's face as she had fallen out of her wheelchair. Octavia saw the razor blade and the vertical cuts. She knew that this wasn't coping cuts this was suicide.

She ran over to Vinyl not caring about the blood and put her ear to Vinyl's chest and heard a heartbeat, faint, but beating. She lifted Vinyl onto her back and felt pain in her left hind leg. She didn't care about it and began to canter to the hospital. "Just hold on Vinyl," she said. She reached the hospital and said, "This pony needs help quick!" Nurse Redheart and two other nurses ran over with a bed and said, "Right lay her down on her back." The two nurses picked up Vinyl and placed her onto the bed.

Redheart went over and inspected Vinyl's leg. "Shit, it's a suicide attempt, let's get her into the emergency room. Somepony get a doctor. Thank you Miss for your quick action," said Nurse Redheart. Octavia stood and panted. Her leg was really starting to protest with pain. Octavia tried to walk but felt excruciating pain. She groaned and lifted her left hind leg. A nurse took notice of her and walked over, "Do you need a doctor to look at that leg?" Octavia looked at the leg and then at the nurse and said, "Yeah."

The nurse led her to a doctor's office and said, "He'll be here soon." Octavia sat in the chair and winced at the pain her leg gave her. The doctor came in he was a unicorn. He was hazel brown with soft blue eyes. His mane and tail a fair blonde colour. His cutiemark an x-ray machine. Octavia found him quite handsome actually. "What can I do for you miss," he asked sitting behind his desk. Octavia looked at him and said, "My left hind leg is in unbelievable pain after I kicked down the door to save my friend's life." The doctor nodded and said, "Please take a seat on the bed." Octavia took a seat on the bed in the office and the doctor looked at her leg.

He felt it and pressed it and Octavia had to maintain her composure as she was slowly getting aroused but she winced whenever he came near her ankle. The doctor then pulled an x-ray scanner and took the photo of Octavia's leg. He then pulled a screen over and transferred the image to the screen and turned the screen on. Octavia watched him the whole time. He barely spoke and was so professional.

He examined the x-ray and said, "Aha there it is." He swung the screen to her and said, "You have a dislocation where the Metatarsus connects to the upper Phalanx. It needs to be pushed back and then you'll need a splint which I can do both." Octavia breathed and said, "Alright do what you need to." The doctor returned the phalanx back to the correct position and placed the splint onto her ankle. Octavia could feel it push against the bones which was then strapped into place.

The doctor then said, "That should be healed up in about a month. Don't put anymore strain onto that leg or it lead to serious damage and a full surgery." "But I have a cello recital in two weeks, I need to stand and my parents are coming in three weeks," said Octavia. The doctor sighed and said, "Well miss…" "Octavia." "Miss Octavia, if you want to worsen the damage then put your weight onto that leg and I'll see you in the operating room," said the doctor.

Octavia was amazed by how straight forward he was and how he never broke eye contact with her. She sighed and said, "Alright I'll cancel my recital." The doctor smiled and said, "That's best as walking will be fine but the splint was not designed to have full weight push against it. The splint is designed to push against the normal weight distributed by ponies' four legs. But on hind legs then the splint will have to do double work and it won't hold under the weight."

"Now you can take it off during baths and showers as long as you don't put all your weight onto the leg," said the doctor. He grabbed one of his cards and said, "If you need anything then that's my number and e-mail both are personal as I know how busy the reception can be and how slow," he winked on the last two words. Octavia chuckled.

She left the office and went over to Nurse Redheart. "How's Vinyl," she asked. Nurse Redheart sighed and said, "She's alive but this was a very close call. We actually needed to give her a blood transfusion because of how much she lost." Octavia shook her head and said, "I'm sorry." Nurse Redheart looked at her with question. "I don't know why she did this," said Octavia. Nurse Redheart looked at the papers on Vinyl and said, "Look we think she might need to go to the mental hospital for testing."

Octavia nodded and asked, "When will she be moved?" Nurse Redheart looked at the papers again and said, "Probably in about a few days because we'll need to book her in and then she'll need a sedative to keep her asleep while we move because on her record here she tends to get violent when she's being escorted to mental hospitals." Octavia sighed and said, "That's Vinyl alright." "You should go home and get some sleep," said Nurse Redheart. Octavia nodded and said, "Thank you for all your work."

Redheart smiled and said, "That's why I'm a nurse." Octavia left the hospital and went home. Her house was on top of a small hill. It was a humble home with pink and white daisies lining the gardens under the windows. It was a white house with a small chimney. She went to her bed and climbed in for a deserved sleep.

Vinyl hated the mental hospital. She had been to the one in Manehatten which was notably worse than this one. The food was terrible and her medication was still being prescribed because it needed to be the right dosage. There was very little to do and she was allowed outside with an escape collar and a magic clamp for her horn. Vinyl also hardly had visitors and when there were it was either Lyra or Rainbow Dash, who had come back from her competition only after she did shows with The Wonderbolts, Vinyl was very upset with her marefriend.

"Look I'm sorry okay," said Rainbow Dash sitting with Vinyl on the grass in front of the hospital. Vinyl huffed and said, "I needed you more than ever and you were off galavanting with those Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash groaned and said, "You know that I want to be one." Vinyl pushed her face, with narrowed eyes, against Dash's who pushed back. Vinyl then said, "You are my marefriend. I needed you and you weren't there. You abandoned me." Dash pulled away and said, "It's not my fault you're suicidal." Vinyl stood up and said, "If you ever see AJ just tell her I'd like her to visit."

Dash looked at her with question. The nurse came over and said, "Visiting hours are over." Dash stood up and said, "Right…Um…Bye Vinyl. See you tomorrow or whenever." Rainbow Dash opened her front legs for a hug and Vinyl began to sob and crashed into the hug and said, "I love you." "I love you too," replied Vinyl holding Vinyl in the embrace. Rainbow Dash flew off after the embrace and Vinyl went back inside.

After two weeks Vinyl got a visit from Applejack. "Well I'm glad ta see tha' yer alrigh' sugarcube," said Applejack. Vinyl smiled and said, "I should be out next week sometime." "I'm glad ta hear tha' sugarcube," said Applejack. "I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Tavi around recently," said Vinyl. Applejack thought for a minute and said, "She's been aroun'. She doesn' really talk ta me much. But from what I hear she hurt her left hind leg after she kicked down yer bathroom door ta save ya. Vinyl felt tears well up. "Wha's wrong sugarcube," Applejack asked.

Vinyl wiped away the tears and said, "I didn't even know she saved me." Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder and said, "Listen when ya get outta here maybe ya should go an' thank her fer savin' ya." Vinyl nodded and said, "Thanks AJ." Applejack suddenly had an idea, "Hey she like music righ'?" "Yea but mainly classical," replied Vinyl. "Well ask her if she'd like ta go to Coloratura's concert here in Ponyville. She's one o' my best friends an' I can get ya special VIP passes," said Applejack.

Vinyl's jaw hung. "You need to get me those passes AJ," she said. Applejack chuckled and said, "I'll reserve them passes fer ya an' then ya can ask Tavi if she'll wanna go." Vinyl hugged her and said, "Thank you." Applejack hugged her back. After the visit the week seemed to fly by and Vinyl was out of the hospital. She went home and saw that it was unbelievably clean. She went to her room and saw Rainbow Dash laying on her belly with a rose in her mouth. "Welcome home sexy," she said. Vinyl smiled and locked the door and they got busy. It was amazing to have sex again. After three hours of ecstasy the two laid in the bed cuddling. Dash was sleeping and Vinyl stroked her mane. _"_ _ _I'm so confused. I love Octavia but I also love Rainbow Dash. Who do I choose? Should I talk to somepony. Twilight maybe?"__ Vinyl thought.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 2pm.

She knew Dash slept a lot so she got up, put her glasses on, and left the house. She went over to the castle in Ponyville and knocked on the door. The door opened and Vinyl saw a small purple dragon with green spines. "Um hey I want to see Twilight," she said. Spike looked at her and said, "I'll let you in if you give me your autograph." Vinyl chuckled and said, "DJ-Pon3 always has time for fans." Spike gave her an autograph book and pen. Vinyl used her magic and gave him her autograph."

Spike stepped aside and said, "She's in her library." Vinyl thanked him and said, "I've got new merch coming in soon. I'll bring you some headphones when it arrives." Spike smiled widely and went off to do some chores. Vinyl entered the library and saw Twilight was sorting some books. She walked over and said, "Hey Twilight." Twilight jumped a bit and said, "Oh Vinyl it's you. Sorry I was a little caught up in sorting that I didn't hear you come in."

Vinyl shrugged and said, "No problem." "So what can I do for you," Twilight asked. Vinyl looked away and said, "I'm confused. I love Octavia but I also love Rainbow Dash." Twilight scratched her chin and said, "Use your magic on this book." She held out an empty book. Vinyl used her magic and Twilight saw that it continuously changed between gray and cyan. She sighed and said, "This is a predicament for you. Because in your heart you have love for them both but you can only choose one." Vinyl sighed and asked, "What should I do?"

Twilight shook her head and said, "I can't help with that. I hardly understand love myself as I'm not experienced in romance. I could ask my sister-in-law if she can help out. But, otherwise you can try asking Rarity." Vinyl nodded and said, "Thanks anyway Twilight." Vinyl soon left afterwards and walked to Carousal Boutique. She arrived and entered. Rarity looked up from her dress and was surprised to see Vinyl. "Oh my goodness. Vinyl darling it's been so long since I saw you," said Rarity.

"Yeah it has. Look I need advice," said Vinyl. "You need advice from moi," Rarity asked. Vinyl nodded. "I can't decide if I love Rainbow Dash or Octavia," she said. Rarity stopped what she was doing and took Vinyl upstairs and flipped the back in five minutes sign on the door before ascending. She made tea and sat Vinyl on her white couch. "Now tell me darling what exactly is your problem," said Rarity.

Vinyl took a deep breath. "I was going to tell Tavi how I felt about her a few weeks ago after I had her over for breakfast. Then she kissed me on my couch and bolted before I could tell her how I felt." She sipped some tea. "Then I did this to myself after she didn't come back." She showed Rarity her scars. "Then I was in the mental hospital and Rainbow Dash visited me everyday. I gave her such shit about not being there for me when I needed her but she was when I was in the hospital. I don't know what Octavia has been doing but she was the one who saved me from death." She sipped her tea again. "Then when I get out of hospital today Rainbow Dash and I made love and it felt right. But Octavia's name still sings in my heart and my head. I constantly think about her but Rainbow Dash has an influence on me like no otehr because my heart still flutters when we kiss and share intimate moments."

Rarity sat there and listened to every word. Every expression. After Vinyl concluded Rarity put her hoof on her shoulder and said, "Darling only you can make the choice. I can only give you advice. I suggest spending time with both then choose."

Vinyl nodded and said, "Thank you Rarity." "Anytime darling," she replied. Vinyl stood up and left the boutique. She then suddenly remembered, "Shit I need to ask Vinyl if she's a fan of Coloratura." Vinyl ran to the house on the hill to see Octavia. She reached the house and breathed in deeply. She put her hoof to the door and knocked. The door opened and Vinyl saw her. The gray mare with purple eyes. "Octavia," she said. Octavia grabbed her and pulled her into the house.

Octavia pushed Vinyl against the wall and kissed her. Vinyl's eyes were wide open behind her glasses. Vinyl embraced the kissed and swung around to pin Octavia to the wall. Octavia kissed her more passionately and moaned slightly. Vinyl took off her glasses and lifted Octavia up and began to kiss her chest. Octavia moaned. Octavia was lowered gently due to her splint and led Vinyl to the bedroom. They were on the bed and they continued to kiss with passion. Vinyl began to move lower with her kisses and Octavia loved everyone of them. She then felt extreme pleasure when Vinyl got low enough for her. Vinyl came back up and kissed Octavia. She pulled the duvet over them and then it felt like heaven for both of them.

Vinyl awoke and found she was in Octavia's bed with Octavia resting on her chest. She shot straight up and it woke up Octavia. Both their manes were very messy and unkempt. Vinyl pulled out her phone and saw that it was 6pm and that she had missed calls and several messages. Vinyl saw that they were from Rainbow Dash. She started to text her saying, _"_ _ _Hey D sorry I was at a friend's place and fell asleep I'll be home ASAP."__ But before she could send it gray hooves wrapped around her and said, "Don't leave me." Vinyl then edited the text. _"_ _ _I'm sorry for not telling you but I'm sleeping over at my friend Octavia's house tonight. Hope you don't mind. Love ya."__ Dash replied, _"_ _ _Oh shit sorry for giving you a hard time. It's cool anyway. I was heading over to Shy's tonight anyway. I'll lock up and see you tomorrow."__

Vinyl smiled and felt a chin on her right shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive," said Octavia. Vinyl turned her head and kissed Octavia. This felt perfect to her. Octavia and her. "I love you," she whispered to Octavia. "I love you too," she replied and kissed her shoulder. Octavia got up and went to her bathroom and began to run a bath. Vinyl laid back onto the bed. She then felt a weight on her and she looked to see Octavia smiling. Vinyl stroked her mane and asked, "Do you like Coloratura?" Octavia kissed her hoof and said, "Yes." Vinyl smiled and said, "Great."

Octavia got up again and went to the bath to turn the water off. Vinyl sat up and saw Octavia taking off the splint. "Bath with me Vinyl," she said. Vinyl smiled and walked over. They both got into the bath. They looked into each other's eyes. Octavia moved over to her and said, "Vinyl…" "Yeah," she replied. "Did you mean it when you said that you love me," Octavia asked. Vinyl kissed her and said, "I do love you Tavi. Ever since college I've loved you." Octavia kissed her neck and said, "Make love to me Vinyl. I want to really make love not just sex. I want to be yours forever."

Vinyl kissed her slowly. She wrapped her hooves around Octavia and held her close. She moved to Octavia's neck who moaned. Vinyl knew this was real because her scars were burning from the water. She picked Octavia up out of the bath and took her to the bed and began to kiss her all over. Octavia responded with her own kissing and moaning. After an hour of love Vinyl pulled the duvet over them and began to do her work. Both of them moved in unison. It felt like heaven of the highest level.

 ** **A/N: So that's the third chapter of Vinyl and Octavia. I could end it here but I won't because I have too many ideas for this story. Will they end up together? Will the doctor interfere? Will Rainbow Dash find out? What about Octavia's parents? Find out in Chapter 4. If you're new and like this story so far check out my others. Follow, R &R, Favourite do all those cool things. I will dab on any haters. See you soon ; )****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of Vinyl and Octavia. As a quick side note I am planning on doing a remake of Motherly Rainbow Dash. Look forward to that in the near future. Anyway besides that let's get into this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and if you need to catch up then read the first 3 chapters. Let's get it going. ; ) Enjoy.**

Octavia woke up the next morning and sighed in happiness. She turned her head and saw Vinyl was asleep. She got up and went over to her bathroom and closed the door. She washed her face. She looked in the mirror and sighed. _"What am I doing?"_ she asked herself in her mind. _"Your parents are arriving any day now and you're fooling around with Vinyl."_ Octavia sighed again and used the toilet. After she was finished she smelt breakfast. She emerged from her room and found Vinyl making breakfast.

"Morning early bird," said Vinyl. Octavia sighed and said, "Look Vinyl thank you for making breakfast, but…" Vinyl placed a plate on the table and Octavia saw pancakes with cream, syrup, strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. Octavia remembered when she was in Manehatten her favourite cafe always had this on the menu. It was her favourite breakfast. Octavia sat down at the table. Vinyl placed her own plate of the pancakes on the table and sat across from Octavia.

Octavia picked up a fork and ate some of the pancake and her taste buds felt the warm memory of the cafe. "Vinyl this is amazing where did you get the recipe," she asked. Vinyl smiled and said, "A cafe in Manehatten. While on tour there I always went there for breakfast and I always ordered these pancakes so I asked for the recipe and they gave it to me." Octavia smiled slightly as Vinyl knew how to make her favourite breakfast and that she also liked it.

After breakfast Vinyl cleared the table and washed the dishes. Octavia went to start a shower. She made it perfect for herself and stepped inside. She picked up the soap and began to wash herself. When she was about to wash under her front left leg she dropped the soap. She sighed and bent over to grab it. She then felt a weight on her butt. She looked behind her and saw Vinyl smiling at her. "Never drop the soap Tavi." Octavia smiled seductively and began to rub her butt against Vinyl. Vinyl smiled and kissed Octavia. They stood in the shower and embraced each other as well as washed each other. After the shower they took their fun to the bed. After an hour they were both panting and their manes were unkempt. Octavia smiled and said, "So this is what I've been missing." Vinyl chuckled and said, "I don't know I think I'm the one that's been missing out." They looked at each other and embraced.

Vinyl left the house and returned to her own home. She unlocked the door and entered. She found a letter on the floor and opened it. It read, _"Dear Vinyl. It's been a while since we spoke. Meet me under to old willow tree by the lake at 3pm. Don't be late. D."_ Vinyl looked at the time and saw it was 11am. She also needed to get the passes from Applejack. She checked her emails and saw nothing new. She got up and left to Sweet Apple Acres. She arrived after 10mins of walking.

Vinyl saw equipment being set up for the day after tomorrow. She saw Applejack spotting the raising of the light scaffolding. "Hey AJ," she said trotting over. Applejack smiled and said, "There ya are sugarcube. I got yer passes in ma room. Just let me finish up and I'll go get 'em for ya."

Vinyl went to the house and waited for Applejack. She arrived at the house five minutes later. Applejack opened the door and said, "After you." Vinyl stepped inside and saw the humble home. "Come on ma room is upstairs," said Applejack trotting up the stairs. Vinyl followed her up the stairs. Applejack entered her room and brought Vinyl the VIP passes. Vinyl thanked Applejack and left back to Ponyville.

She checked her phone and saw it was 1pm. She then went back to Octavia's house where she saw a carriage parked in front of the house. She walked towards it and knocked on the door. It opened but it wasn't Octavia who opened it. It was an earth pony stallion. He was white and had a dark gray mane. His mane was slicked back and his tail was curled. He had a piano cutiemark. "May I help you," he asked. His green eyes staring at her. "Um I just came to give Octavia something," she said. "Very well please be quick," he said as he stepped aside. Vinyl entered the house and saw Octavia speaking to another gray mare. She had dark purple eyes and had a black mane. Her cutiemark was a violin. She wore a white button up shirt with a blue waistcoat.

Octavia looked up and said, "Vinyl. This is my mom." Octavia's mom stared at her and asked, "Is this your help?" "No mother that's Vinyl Scratch. She's a DJ," said Octavia. "She looks like trash," said her mother. "Mother be nice," said Octavia. Vinyl walked over to Octavia and said, "I've got your pass for the concert." "What concert," asked Octavia's mother. "It's a…uh…" said Octavia. "It's Coloratura," said Vinyl. Octavia's mother looked at her and said, "That tacky singer with the loud music and flashing lights. You can't be serious." Vinyl gave Octavia her pass and said, "Yes I am." Both Octavia's mother and Vinyl stared at each other. "Now Viola you need to relax," said the white stallion putting a hoof on her shoulder. Viola breathed in and sighed, "I know Harold." Octavia put a hoof on Vinyl's shoulder and said, "Vinyl it's okay just go. I'll chat later." Vinyl nodded and said, "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you." "It was a pleasure to meet you too Miss Scratch," said Harold extending his hoof. "The feeling is not mutual with me riff-raff. Now leave you are polluting my air," said Viola.

Vinyl breathed in deeply and left. She saw it was 2:30pm and began to walk to the lake. She arrived at the willow tree and saw a pony leaning on it. She walked over and asked, "What do you want?" The pony was clothed in a black trench coat and wore sunglasses. His mane a dark brown it was near black. He was gray and his trench coat hid his cutiemark. "Look Drake I thought we were done," she said. Drake was chewing some gum and smiled. "Oh Vinyl do you really take me for a pony who only wants something from you," he said. "I just wanted to see how you are doing." Vinyl looked away and said, "I'm fine." Drake grabbed her left front hoof and said, "Then why did you try to kill yourself." Vinyl pulled her hoof back.

Drake chuckled and said, "Octavia problems. Sounds like you and her mom don't see eye to eye." "Hey I told you that I fucking hate it when you read my mind," said Vinyl angrily. Drake chuckled and said, "I can help you with your heart problem as well." "I said back off," said Vinyl. Drake took off his glasses and Vinyl saw his red eyes. "Come on just one more deal," he said. "Forget it I'm not making anymore," said Vinyl. Drake chuckled again and said, "I wonder what Rainbow Dash would say about you sleeping with Octavia." "You better not," said Vinyl. Drake looked at her and said, "You're the one who made a choice."

"Leave me alone," she said. Drake smiled and said, "You forget the deal you made."

Vinyl turned and walked away. "Forget about that stupid deal," she called as she walked. Drake stared and said, "So be it." He disappeared. Vinyl continued walking toward her house. She arrived and entered. She found Rainbow Dash on the couch watching TV. Vinyl walked behind her and began to massage Rainbow Dash and kissed her head. "How was your sleep over," Rainbow Dash asked. Vinyl sighed and said, "It was good." Rainbow Dash nodded and asked, "Wanna get drunk?" Vinyl chuckled and said, "Yup." Rainbow Dash got up pulled out all of the booze from the fridge and the cupboards.

They both started off well. However, Vinyl lasted longer than Dash. Dash had passed out by 10pm and Vinyl was still sober. She had a whole bottle of vodka in her hoof. She sipped it and thought. _"If Drake is around it can't be good. Death always follows when he's around. I should probably talk to Him. I hope he won't be pissed if I wake him up now."_ Vinyl got up and put Rainbow Dash to bed and left again. She arrived at a house near the outskirts of Ponyville. She had the bottle of vodka and took a sip.

She knocked on the door. It opened and behind it was a pony with greenish-brown eyes. He was a gray Pegasus with a dark brown mane. His cutiemark two swords crossed together. "Vinyl. What are you doing here," he asked. She walked in and said, "Drake showed up." The stallion closed the door and locked it. He started the kettle and Vinyl sat on the couch. The stallion came back and asked, "What did he want?" "He wanted to blackmail me. He knew I slept with Octavia," she said. "Aren't you with Dash," asked the stallion. "Yea…" she said hanging her head. The stallion heard the kettle was ready and went to pour some coffee for Vinyl and tea for himself.

He returned with the coffee and gave it to Vinyl while he sipped his tea. "If he's around then it means that somepony might die," said the stallion. "Oh shit. Coloratura's concert," said Vinyl realising that he was there for it. "You're right there will be plenty of ponies and Coloratura herself," said the stallion. "That means it's the perfect set up for something to go wrong," said Vinyl. "What are we gonna do," she asked. The pony sipped his tea and said, "If Drake is going to be there then I need to be there as well. I need to speak to Applejack tonight." Vinyl sipped her coffee and said, "I'm gonna be up the rest of the night with this coffee." He chuckled and said, "Don't worry I'll take you home and help you to sleep."

The two left the house and returned to Vinyl's house. They entered and Vinyl found Rainbow Dash still asleep. "Well she's asleep," said the pony ruffling the rainbow mane. Vinyl put her glasses down and climbed into the bed and said, "I'm ready." He walked over and rubbed his right hoof over her eyes and she went straight to sleep. Vinyl woke up the next day and stretched. "Good morning sunshine," said Rainbow Dash. Vinyl looked at her and said, "Morning." Rainbow Dash was drinking a cup of coffee and had a slight frown on her face. "What's wrong Dash," Vinyl asked. Rainbow looked at her and said, "Coloratura is coming tomorrow and I couldn't get tickets. I know you love her music." Vinyl bit her lip and said, "What about AJ?" "She said she already pulled a favour for two ponies. Giving them VIP passes that allows you to meet Coloratura and hang out at her after party," replied Rainbow. Vinyl felt guilty. She might love Octavia but Dash is still her marefriend and she does still love Dash. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Rainbow Dash placed her mug down and went to answer the door.

Vinyl got up to see who it was. "Oh sorry. I was looking for Vinyl," said a familiar voice. "Vinyl it's for you," Dash called. Vinyl walked up to the door and saw Octavia. "I need to talk to you. May I," she said looking at Dash. "Sure no problem," Rainbow Dash said kissing Vinyl's cheek. Vinyl stepped outside of the house and closed the door. "What's up Tavi," she asked. "Does she stay with you," Octavia asked. "Yes she does," replied Vinyl. "Do you have a thing with her," Octavia asked. Vinyl didn't have an answer but she needed one quick. "She's a relative," she said smiling. "She looks nothing like you Vinyl," said Octavia raising and eyebrow. "We have the same eyes," said Vinyl.

Octavia opened her mouth to reply but didn't, instead she sighed. "What's wrong," Vinyl asked. "My mother," said Octavia. "What did she say," asked Vinyl showing signs of anger. "She doesn't want me to go to the concert tonight," said Octavia. "Who gives a shit what she says," said Vinyl. "I do," said Octavia with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Vinyl stretched out her hoof and pulled Octavia into a hug. "You can't let her control your life Tavi." Octavia broke out the hug and said, "It's not that. My parents, more specifically, my mother doesn't believe in same sex relationships. She wants me to marry a stallion. She doesn't know that I like mares." "What are you saying Tavi," Vinyl asked. "I'm sorry Vinyl…" Octavia pulled out the VIP pass, placed it around Vinyl's neck and kissed her cheek. "I can't do this anymore…" Octavia trotted away with tears flowing freely now.

Vinyl felt her own tears forming. She grew frustrated and yelled, "FINE! Go ahead! Leave!" She opened her door and slammed it shut. She took the pass off her neck and went to her room. Rainbow Dash saw her come in and asked, "What happen..mmph.." Vinyl's lips crashed onto Rainbow's and she began to make out with her. Vinyl worshiped Rainbow's body and they got down and dirty. Rainbow Dash was an athlete but she was already tired after being bucked for over six hours where they did it more than fifty times. After another two hours Vinyl was finally finished. Rainbow Dash was panting hard and felt very faint. "What was that," she asked looking at Vinyl. She looked at Dash and said, "Sorry. I lost my cool there." "No no no, that was great," said Rainbow. "You liked it," Vinyl asked. Rainbow Dash panted heavily and said, "I loved it. No other pony has ever bucked me that hard before. Not even AJ."

Vinyl looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "I wanted to take Octavia to see Coloratura but she bailed. I have two VIP passes so I'm gonna take you." Rainbow Dash smiled and kissed Vinyl. Soon Vinyl got up and left to walk around Ponyville. She went to the park and sat on a bench. _"Octavia…If only I could tell you how much I don't care what others think. Your mom should be happy for you. You should accept who you are. I love you Octavia. I don't want anypony else."_ She looked next to her and saw Drake. "Holy shit," she said as she fell off the bench. "What are you doing here," she asked as she got up." Drake looked at her and said, "I couldn't help but over hear your problem."

"I told you to leave me alone," said Vinyl. Drake looked at her and said, "Look Vinyl I can help you. I can change Octavia's mind so that she loves you." Vinyl looked at him and asked, "What's the catch?" Drake smiled and said, "The catch is that if it doesn't work out then your soul belongs to me." Vinyl looked at him and said, "Forget that. I love Octavia but I wouldn't sell my soul to you if we broke up." She began to walk away.

"Oh and if you try to do anything at Coloratura's concert tomorrow night. He will be there," she said before continuing on. Drake sat there with frustration and disappeared again. Vinyl sighed as she walked home.

Octavia heard what Vinyl said. It hurt. She didn't want to do this. Octavia loved Vinyl with all her heart and she could tell that she broke her heart. "She has Rainbow Dash anyway. I don't need her," she said to herself with tears beginning to form again. She looked at her phone and saw that her mom texted her. _"Octavia. Your father and I are having dinner tomorrow at Chez Prance at 9pm sharp. We expect you to be there in formal attire and with your fiance. Don't be late. Mother."_ Octavia sighed. Luckily her parents were staying in the new hotel at Ponyville. Octavia returned to her home and began to cry.

She didn't have a fiance. She didn't even like stallions. Well except for one. She found the card and dialed the number. _"Hello?"_ "Hey it's me Octavia." _"Miss Octavia. How's the leg?"_ "It's good thanks. Listen I was wondering if you could help me with something." _"What do you need help with?"_ "My parents are here and they expect me to be engaged but I don't have anypony. I was wondering if you'd play fiance for tomorrow night." _"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow night."_ Octavia gave him her address and said the time they needed to be at the restaurant. She hung up and sighed. She went over to her cello and began to play music. She felt tears drop as she played.

Vinyl arrived home and went straight to her studio. She didn't do the usual. She made the music slow and have a tone of sadness about it. She was also crying. She began to sob more and more as she added cello to the mix. She took off her headphones and slumped onto the ground crying. Her studio was sound proof so nopony could hear her cry. She took off her signature glasses and placed them on the ground next to her.

She felt too tired and too sad to work so she went to bed but found she was too tired even to do that. Vinyl was awake for the majority of the night. She told Rainbow Dash to get some sleep.

Vinyl went over to the nightclub and saw it was open. She entered and saw that there was no DJ. She put on her signature glasses and got behind the turn tables. She got to work and the club came to life. She found that the DJ table was high tech and she was able to control the lights and lasers. She placed on her signature headphones and continued to bring the club to life. The ponies in the club jumped and danced to the beat. Vinyl felt better. _"It's been so long since I've been in a club. Let's do this."_ She turned the volume up and synced the lights with the beat.

The ponies cheered and danced. After the track ended she played some of her own work on a USB stick she always had. She got off from the stage and went to the bar. "What will it be," asked a white stallion. "Just give me something to make me drunk," said Vinyl. The stallion began preparing the cocktail. "So what's got ya down," he asked. Vinyl sighed and said, "Love problems." "Oh," he asked again. He placed the super mix in front of her and Vinyl took it all down in one shot. She didn't feel drunk. She looked up and removed her glasses. "Holy shit…" The stallion looked at her and said, "Oh Celestia."

 **A/N: So that was the 4** **th** **chapter of Vinyl and Octavia. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for not uploading in a while as school has gotten quite hectic. Anyway continue reading and see you all in the next chapter,**


End file.
